Sunstrike's secret (Rated M for lemons)
by TheWhiteExorcist
Summary: Sunstrike's been captured by a band of rouges! What will they do to her? Rated M for lemons.
1. Sunstrike's captured!

Sunstikes captured! Chapter 1

Sunstrike padded out of the busy clearing and heard a hissing in a bush. She pawed it and a kit jumped out. "Hey!" The kit hissed. Sunstrike was about to reply but jaws shut around her throat as a rouge attacked her. Everything went black as she was dragged away.

She woke up in the underground tunnels other she-cats surrounding her. There were four other she-cats, three of them were from her clan, Thunderclan. Two medicine cats, a warrior, and an unknown black she-cat. The black she-cat stood her belly looked heavy with kits. "I am Darkmoon." She sighed. "I was taken from Thunderclan many moons ago and raped here multiple times…" She continued. Sunstrike perked her ears as three toms padded in. One was black and grey, The smaller one was brown with amber eyes, the last tom was the biggest he was black with a grey under-belly and tail. The largest tom spoke first. "My name is Spider, This is Spike," He flicked his tail to the Smaller tom standing on the right. "And this is Sparrow," Spider meowed and looked to the left at the tom just about his size.

"What are you planning to do to us!?" Sunstrike hissed. Spider sped forward and pinned her down. "You'll see, pretty she-cat." He purred. "Shut up!" She spat in the toms face as he leaned down close to her face. Spider was not happy at her choice and dug his claws into her belly. Sunstrike didn't even make a noise to signal she was in pain. The other she-cats watched in horror as he glared at her, but she glared right back. The tom got off of her. "Sparrow, Spike," He called to the toms watching from the escape route from the large clearing. "Pick your she-cats but the only one I want is this one." He chuckled. Sparrow took the medicine cats apprentice, Spottedpaw and the warrior, Cloudheart, While Spike took the medicine cat Larkcall and the strange black she-cat, Darkmoon.

Spider led the ginger she-cat through a series of tunnels and into a small clearing. "I will get you a 'friend' later!" He hissed and stalked off, blocking the exit with rocks before he left. Sunstrike's deep green eyes finally adjusted to the cold darkness the tom had left her in. "This is chaotic…" She murmured to herself. She stood and padded around the small clearing finding a mouse stashed in a corner probably for prisoners. As she looked up she saw a gaping hole, too far to jump up or climb up and too dangerous to fall down. The moon shone high in the sky bathing the clearing with silvery moonlight. She heard the rocks move and she perked her ears. Spider was back but with another she-cat. He through a white and grey she-cat in with me. "Ha there's your buddy!" He chuckled and put the rocks back in place. The she-cat stood and looked at her through icy blue eyes. "Sunstrike?"

Sunstike had learned that it was her best friend Icystream and stood talking with her for a little while. After what felt like moons the two got hungry and Sunstrike shared the mouse she found with her. Icystream always seemed to be cold even when she had been sitting in the sun for days. The rocks shifted again and Spider padded in. Icystream and Sunstrike both started growling low and threateningly. "Oh just wait!" He laughed. "Tomorrow, the fun begins!" The tom chuckled and left.


	2. Sunstrike's punishment (LEMON!)

Sunstrike's punishment (L.E.M.O.N) warning.

Sunstrike woke up. She and Icystream had been curled up together for warmth in the cold night. The rocks at the entrance shifted and Spider came in. "Get up!" He hissed and pounced on Icystream waking the she-cat up. "What!" She growled and swiped at him. The tom flicked his tail. "Follow me _BOTH OF YOU!" _He hissed and padded into the dark tunnel. The she-cats had no choice but to follow him. The walls of the tunnels were dark and damp. Sunstrike could feel her strong frame being soaked by the drip of water off the caves ceiling. She guessed it was raining so she was only partly happy she was inside, but unhappy when the tom threw the two of them in an open clearing with a calm stream running through it. Spottedpaw, Darkmoon, Larkcall and Cloudheart were also in the clearing. "Spike you pick first." Spider chuckled.

"Hmmm…" Spike flicked his tail at Icystream and she carefully inched forward. Spike licked her ears and then her neck trailing down to her most secret of places. Spider had to hold her down as Spike began to lick and eat the grey she-cats pink core. She began to silently cry as Spike continued, Sunstrike didn't like this and lunged forward trying to get to her best friend but Sparrow tackled her. "You need to learn exactly how to be respectful!" The tom hissed in Sunstrike's ear. Spike stopped working with Icystream and forced her back with the other she-cats. Spider padded over and circled her. Sparrow got off and she got into a defensive stance in warning to the tom but he camp up from behind and mounted her. "W-wait!" Sunstike yowled but was silenced by Sparrow shoving his member into her mouth.

Spider teased her poking her virgin hole but pulling back. Sparrow humped her face madly moaning and groaning as he slid his member in out then in again. Spider finally took a hard thrust and shoved his whole member into her core making her cry out in pain as her hymen was broken. Spider wasted no time for the female to adjust to his enormous member and started humping her wildly. Blood trailed down her legs and dripped onto the floor. Sunstrike started crying as the big tom stole her virginity from her. The barbs of his member scraped her walls making it more painful for the ginger she-cat. The other she-cats watch in horror as the toms raped her madly. Spike seemed to have an idea and rushed over to the ball of moaning fur. He crawled under Sunstrike and Spider stopped and moaned as Spike shoved his member into Sunstrike's core. Sunstrike screamed barely audible through the mouth full of cock she had. The two toms humped her in the same place. It was painful but pleasure began to creep its way through the pain. Sparrow came in her mouth, the white liquids pouring out the sides of her mouth and down her throat. Sparrow dismounted and began to groom his throbbing member.

She began to moan, unable to control herself. "What…What are you trying to accomplish by this?!" Sustrike moaned. The toms stopped but kept going after a few heartbeats. "We want kits! We want tom kits, to hell with she-cats, we can just capture more!" Spider yowled. Spider's member throbbed and released his hot seed into the she-cat and she screamed. Spike was holding on but didn't couldn't help but hit her G spot until she came. Her clear female juices splattered all over the hard stone floor and he came right after and dismounted. Spider dismounted as well and all the she-cats were dragged back to their cages.

Sunstrike sat in a corner ashamed but Icystream padded over to her and comforted her. "It's going to be ok…" She whispered.


	3. A new cat

A new cat?

Spider had been away with Spike looking for more she-cats but patrols kept chasing them off. Sunstrike was not pregnant because when she had been raped she was not in heat. It was moon high and Sunstrike was trying to think up a plan to escape but she could not. Sparrow padded into her cage and grabbed Sunstrike by the scruff.

"Look I need to ask you a few things." The tom hissed through her fur. Sunstrike was in no mood to resist so she let him drag her along. When they reached the clearing she had been raped he put her down. "What she-cat from Windclan would be a good prisoner?" The tom laughed but Sunstrike didn't answer. The tom began to become agitated and smacked her across the clearing with a large paw. "Answer me bitch, or I'll just have to force you!" He smirked. Sunstrike suddenly felt threatened and kicked him off. "I was never in Windclan's camp. Why would you expect me to tell you!" She hissed. This made Sparrow angry and he clawed her cheek. He brought her back to her cage and threw her in with Icystream.

A few days later Spider stalked into her cage holding a silver and white she-cat in his jaws. He threw her down. "This is Featherpool." He hissed. "She will be having her ceremony into our slave clan in the morning." The tom hissed. Spider padded out and the she-cat stood up. "What's going to happen to me?" She begged Sunstrike and Icystream to tell her. "This…this place is known as the underground tunnels and a few rouges that call them Pleasureclan take she-cats from their clans and rape them." Sunstrike sighed. Featherpool began to bristle but it was almost dawn and Spider, Spike, and Sparrow padded in. Sunstrike and Icystream's gazes both darkened and the backed up into the shadows of the cage.

"This she-cat will be part of our clan." Spider hissed. Featherpool spun around but Spike surged forward and mounted her and began to pound into her ass. Featherpool wailed which only stimulated the small tom. Spider mounted her head and thrust into her mouth silencing her cries of pain. "Suck!" He ordered and the she-cat bit down on his member. This made Spider so pissed off, he swiped her forehead with his claws almost hitting her eye and this scared her so she began to suck his member as he had ordered. Sparrow rushed over and crawled under the she-cat. Heart-beats later Sparrow thrusted into Feathercloud. Tears ran down her face as she was raped by all of the toms at once. Spike thrusted once more and a stream of white cum streamed out of his member filling her ass. Spike dismounted and so did Spider after he came. The she-cat moaned as Sparrow continued raping her and hit her G-spot multiple times before coming and he also dismounted.

Featherpool collapsed and the toms left the clearing. It was sun high now and Sunstrike and Icystream were left staring at the she-cats sleeping, worn out body. At moon high is when Featherpool began to stir and she woke.

"I…I thought that was just a dream…"


	4. Sunstrikes secret

Sunstrike woke with a start as Spider poked her in the rib. "Stop doing that you cold-hearted flea pelt…" Sunstrike muttered. Spider jabbed her in the rib and Sunstrike sprang to her paws bristling. "What do you want!?" She hissed. Spider's dark fur blended in with the surroundings. Featherpool and Icystream were both gone. Spider herded her out of the tunnels and as she padded on to the soft grass after many moons of standing on rock her paws felt amazing in the grass and mud.

"Alright!" Spider meowed. "I can smell the heat coming off of you, sweetheart." Spider purred. Sunstrike hissed and swatted at him. She was in heat and was at a huge risk of getting pregnant if she mated. Spider chuckled under his breath. "Soon this clan…this clan will be filled with screaming and moaning..blood…and cum…." Spider meowed and circled the she-cat. Spider ran his tail over her core each time he passed behind her. Sunstrike shuttered. Suddenly weight came down on her back and Sunstrike let out a screech but it was silenced by a big dark paw. "Shut up! You wouldn't want the clans to hear…they might come and chase us out and then I'll just have to rape you again and again until you learn to _stay quiet!_" The tom whispered into her ear.

Spider thrust into her and the rape began. Spider bit down onto Sunstrike's scruff and humped her madly. Sunstrike cursed herself as she began bucking her hips up in sync with him. Spider moaned uncontrollably through the bundle of ginger fur he was holding in his jaws. "Talk dirty to me bitch." Spider ordered. Sunstrike closed her eyes and words began spilling out of her mouth. "Oh Spider! I love how your pulsing cock fills me up! Oh _master!_" She called Spider master to please the tom. Spider laughed and went faster. Spider hit her sensitive spot and she screamed. Spider kept hitting it until they both climaxed at the same time.

Sunstrike collapsed and Spider dragged her back to her cage.

Sunstrike woke up at sun-high but Icystream and Featherpool still were not back. "I…I didn't even fight back when he was raping me last night…" Sunstrike muttered to herself. Sunstrike knew she had to keep it a secret and that she could tell no one about what had happened.

After Featherpool and Icystream had come back both looking like they had been thrown into the lake. Sunstrike told them she was raped but she also lied about it. "I was raped last night…" Sunstrike sobbed. "I..I'm in heat and I tried to stop him but he…he just ended up on top of me…" She lied. "I threw him off a couple times but after he hit me hard with something everything went black…" She continually lied. The other she-cats looked horrified and curled both curled up next to her.

Sunstrike ended up dreaming about Spider that night and she woke with a start. 'Oh my Starclan…I LIKE SPIDER!' She screamed in her head. She had no clue how it had happened maybe it was just hormones or just the fact he had sex with her but no matter what Spider could not know about this…

**OH MY GOD O: **

**Guys this is only going to be like 7 chapters by the way**

**ANYWAYS review **

**OH and I need ideas. I want to make just random lemons so if you want me to pair up some random warriorcats please suggestions c: I like oddball couples like SandXCrooked or JayXSilverXBlack**


	5. Authers note

AUTHERS NOTE!

OK so…I HAD NO CLUE (I'm the smartest…) that Sunstrike was a name from the books ftw… alright just to clear things up Sunstrike looks like this: Pelt: Golden. Markings: Ginger stripes. Under fur: White. Under/over eyes: White. Paws: white. Eyes: DARK green. Tail tip: White. Inner ear: White nose: Black


	6. Sunstreaks past

**OK GUYS! c: I love that you are asking me to use your cats BUT I can only add so many SO I will only be accepting four more**

**[Dawnleaf]**

**[Spottedpelt]**

**[x]**

**[x]**

**Please if two more are chosen don't beg me to put yours in c: I am I school still (actually collage but moving on) and I will probably only just barely get half a page done in one weekend because of our finals coming up. (almost done :D) -3- anyways… yeah… OH AND! Sunstrike has a new name. Because I am too lazy to think up a totally different one her name is Sunstreak c: SO if you just skipped reading this and get confused ITS UR FAULT -3- TO THE STOREY! **

_Sunkit padded out of the nursery with Dawnkit at her paws. "Hey!" Dawnkit meowed. "Yes Dawnkit?" Sunkit sighed. Dawnkit looked puzzled at the tone Sunkit had used but continued "I was wondering! You never told me how many moons you are!" Dawnkit meowed her icy blue eyes just sparkling with excitement. Sunkit fluffed up. "I am almost six moons! Three more sunrises!" Sunkit declared. Dawnkit puffed out her chest defending her age. "Well I'm a moon behind you then!" Dawnkit huffed. Sunkit purred and tackled the younger she-kit and they went tumbling right into Jaggedstar. The black tom reared and the kits ended up under his belly. The kits looked through his legs where his head hung to see the two. _

_Sunkit fluffed up. "Jaggedstar! I want to be deputy!" She declared and the dark leader chuckled and pawed them away. "Maybe later." He purred and sat down. The two kits stalked around the leader but before they could get to his twitching tail a movement in the thorn barrier distracted them. Jaggedstar stood up and perked his ears. "Riverclan…" The tom sighed but he greeted the she-cat that walked through the entrance to the camp. "Spottedpelt what can we do for you?" Jaggedstar called the she-cat Spottedpelt. "I have come in need of catmint. Our stocks are low and with leafbare coming soon I can't say we are going to be safe…" She meowed. A white tom padded up to the she-cat and arched his back and hissed. "What's a Riverclan cat doing here! It's not like we are going to give you herbs anyways!" He hissed. "Skystorm move along." Jaggedstar growled. Spottedpelt twitched an ear then spoke. "What was he angry about?" Jaggedstar flicked an ear at the Riverclan medicine cats question but changed the subject. "I'm sure Larkpaw and Gingerleaf will be able to help you." The leader meowed and pointed his nose to the medicine cat den. Spottedpelt padded to the den and Skystorm went out on a hunting patrol with Ghostfire, Blackmoon, and Leafscatter. _

Sunstreak woke up from the wonderful dream of her past she had been having but was woken up by kicking in her belly. She hauled herself up. It had been three moons since her rape when she was in heat and she had gotten pregnant with Spiders kits. She sighed and prodded Icystream awake. "What now…" The she-cat groaned. "I don't feel good…Can I sleep next to you?" Sunstreak asked twitching her tail. Icystream looked up. "The kits bothering you?" She asked. Sunstreak nodded and sighed. "Ok fine…" Icystream growled and fell back asleep. Sunstreak settled down next to the she-cat and fell asleep also.

_Blood blurred her vision but as it cleared she saw two tiny bundles of golden fur one with ginger stripes down the tail lay dead on a cold stone floor. One kit was standing next to them it was black with golden stripes down its legs and it seemed to be healthy but was petrified at what it looked like he had done. The vision blurred and formed into something else. It was Spider but all of a sudden everything faded and she woke up._

"Wake up!" Icystream yowled in her ear. Sunstreak jumped up and surged forward and hit the wall. "What the hell was that for!?" Sunstreak hissed. Icystream snorted then flicked her tail to a new cat. "That's Dawnleaf." Icystream explained about who Dawnleaf is while Featherpool explained to Dawnleaf why she was captured…

**Again SunSTRIKE is SunSTREAK don't yell at me about it because its your own fault for not reading zis and ze thing at ze top c: KK I LOVE YOU ALL P.S here is something to use on your friends: **

**DON'T SAY SHUT UP if your arguing with someone just say… I love you c: because that means SHUT THE HELL UP! XD gets my friends every time (but you may not wanna use it in a real argument if that person already knows what "I love you" means…)**


End file.
